The Promise
by lapujunior
Summary: A boy who endlessly pursued his ideals. A hero betrayed by his beliefs. This is the tale of the two, who are one and the same.


I wake up to the sound of the back of a fist banging against steel.

"Rise and shine, pretty boy. Better get yourself ready; the guards are coming in half an hour.

"..."

The warden's voice. Low pitched and somewhat stoic sounding, but this was a voice I had grown accustomed to hearing in the early morning. I squirm out of my bed and put on my leather sandals, taking care not to disturb the gigantic man who slept right above.

I steal a glance at the mirror to my left. Grey eyes, white hair, dark skin; it's really a wonder if anyone from my high school class could still recognize me. I've grown a lot taller in the past ten years and my body's developed an excellent muscle tone from all the odd jobs I've done. I bet I'd be a huge shot with the ladies back in Homurabura during our next batch reunion. Heh, it's a little sad that this little idea of mine will never come into fruition.

"It's THAT day already isn't it?"

The man previously sleeping above me speaks from the top of the bunk bed. With both his hands resting behind his head and his legs crossed, his tone is indifferent; as if this day was the same as any other.

"Seems like it. You get enough sleep last night?"

I manage to arch my lips into a slight smile, despite my situation. Since this may very well be the last time that we get to speak to each other like this, it's the best I can do for now.

"Not really. The mere thought of having this entire cell to myself was exciting me way too much, it seems. But shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

The man manages a small chuckle. How he would always find ways to poke fun at such dire predicaments used to aggravate me to no end, but now I only admire his ability to brighten up any difficult circumstance.

"I'd figure, but I'm really messed up, you know? The only thing that brings me joy is the happiness of others, so I concluded that I'd start this day off by stealing your line."

"But that makes no sense. Truly you would've made me feel better by explicitly showing concern for my wellbeing, but have you ever even tried to consider the possibility that _you _are the one in need of support rather than me?"

"Maybe, if I were any other man. Inside, I'm completely empty. The only dream I ever had in life was to be of service to others, and if this how I can do it, then so be it."

What came out of my mouth was the absolute truth. The way of life that binds me together, makes me tick, summarized in three meager sentences.

"So in the end you're just selfishly pursuing selflessness, huh? Man, I hate to break it to you now, but your way of life is seriously unhealthy."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's the only way I can live though, and it's not so bad once you get used to it. There are some men in this world who who were born to do our unpleasant jobs for us. Unfortunately, I'm one of them."

"That line sounds familiar... To Kill a Mockingbird was it? That old novel about the Great Depression?"

Huh, what do you know, he guessed correctly. Looks like I won't be stealing any quotes from old books while this guy is still around.

"You've read it? It's one of my favorites; a classic. The timeless tale of a lawyer who sought to change the jaded views of the small town he lived in."

"That's certainly different from how I remember it. Indeed the lawyer's quest was a huge part of the plot, but wasn't the actual story about his daughter's experiences in the town or something?"

"Oh is that so? I've only recently gotten into English literature, so my memory of the events should be hazy at best."

I make up excuses to cover up my somewhat lacking level of literacy when it comes to English. I've always been good at speaking it, but somehow actually reading it introduces me to a whole new world of trouble.

"Haha, don't think I can't look past your bullshit. You're Japanese, aren't you? The fact that you can engage a native-speaker like me in such a lengthy conversation alone should be worthy of praise. Don't put yourself down too much."

...And just like that, the shield I put up is immediately shot down and thrown to the dirt. It's the end for me; I've lost. Oh wait it actually is, but that's beside the point.

Before I can retaliate with a snarky remark, the dreaded time finally comes.

"Seventy-two, you've got two minutes to get out of there. It's time."

One of the guards passing by talks to us from across the room, outside the cell.

?

Who's "Seventy-two"? Ah, I get it. He's referring to me; the number 72 is inscribed behind my orange jumpsuit, the one all prisoners are expected to wear. This is the first time I've ever been referred to by my prisoner number, so my confusion makes sense within the context.

"Well I guess it's time to say goodbye."

I return my attention to the man lying down on the top of the bunk bed we share. His posture hasn't changed at all in the twenty minutes he's been up; it makes me wonder how he can stay in such a stiff position for long periods of time.

"Really now? Darn, and I was just beginning to have fun with our little conversation."

He reacts with disappointment, but in some bizarre way this little intervention has saved me. Now I don't have to suffer any more embarrassment as he slowly backs me into a corner.

"Looks like it. I never did beat you in an arm wrestling match, did I?"

"Ha! You crack me up boy. Don't tell me you were taking those matches seriously?"

Arrogant fool. He's lucky I never once applied Reinforcement on my right arm during those matches, otherwise I would have dislocated his poor shoulder.

"'Course not. Why would I be complaining if I did?"

"Oh you weren't? Good, 'cause I wasn't either."

Damn him. Acting all high and mighty when I can just blitz him from the other side of the room before he can finish blinking.

"...Seventy-two, time's up. Don't let me come get you myself."

The guard slightly raises his voice. Seems like he's losing his temper a bit. It'll do no good to get him angry, so I should just cooperate for now.

"It's goodbye for real this time, isn't it pal?"

"Yeah. We better make this brief, wouldn't want you tearing up from it, heh."

Normally I'd be offended, but this time, I'll let it slide.

"You're right. Goodbye then, Jake."

A lump forms in my throat. It's only been barely a year since I've entered this prison and assigned to the same cell as him, but by the way the emotions are welling up inside of me makes me feel like I've known him forever.

And in a way, it's true. He's the closest friend I've had in this hell, and the first person I'll miss after leaving the comfort of the iron bars that I have made my home.

"Goodbye Shirou. Once you become a Guardian, come save me from this shithole, alright?"

Jake raises his back from the bed for the first time today.

…..For someone like him who talks big, it's pretty ironic to see that he's the one who's tearing up.

I nod towards him as a sign of affirmation. With my head held up high, I exit the safety of my cell. Outside of my comfort zone, into the world that will judge me for my sins, and mine alone.

But if things were that simple, none of this would have ever happened to me.

PROLOGUE END

* * *

**Hey there guys, lapujunior here.**

**I'd actually had the idea for this fic for a long time now, right after I finished reading the FSN VN for the first time.**

**You could say it's both a sequel to UBW and an alternate universe to the original three routes; a fourth route directly following the second, so to say. How will I go about pulling this off? You'll just have to wait and see. :)**


End file.
